For some time companies have been using statistical-based modeling to assess the risk of payment inherent in doing business with potential and present customers. Typical of this methodology is the use of credit information gleaned from one of the major credit bureaus to assess whether an individual or business entity with whom the company is contemplating doing business has a record of appropriate payment. Thus, based on past history, an assessment of a future likelihood of appropriate slow or non-payment may be made. This past history may also include response to collections efforts and the like.